


Only wanting to feel safe

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jim is a good boyfriend, M/M, Trektober, discomfort during sex, or actually during foreplay, whump!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: After being rescued Leonard doesn't let himself be checked up in MedBay but rather goes as quickly as possible to Jim.





	Only wanting to feel safe

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is for the 28th day of Trektobter. I chose "Discomfort during sex" for this. I'm not really happy with this but I still hope you guys enjoy this little thing.

Leonard walked as quickly as he could through the corridors of the Enterprise. His destination: the captain's quarters. 

He probably should be in MedBay, getting checked for injuries he already knew he had. Nothing too bad. He had worse. And many of those, who had been kidnapped, had it worse right now. 

So it was already busy enough in MedBay as it was. Which was certainly the only reason he got away so easily, without being stopped by Christine or Geoff. But really, his treatment could wait till tomorrow. Right now everything Leonard wanted was to see his lover, kiss him, feel his arms around him. 

Finally standing in front of the captain's doors he entered the code and stepped in.

Nearly immediately blue eyes were on him, worriedly scanning over his body. 

"Bones, are you okay?" Jim asked, reaching out with his hands, but not quite touching, apparently afraid to hurt the doctor. 

Leonard smiled down at him and wrapped his arms around him. "Yes, I am, don't worry." he replied, "They needed me as a doctor, they couldn't dare to hurt me so much." This was only half of a lie. They really did go the easiest on him. Still, there were several areas on his body that hurt or arched. Nothing serious though, he checked that with his tricorder. No inner bleedings or broken bones. 

Jim didn't look convinced at first but after a moment he visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. "I am sorry I didn't come to you. After the rescue, everything was hectic, had to give commands and the usual captain stuff. After that, I had a talk with the higher-ups and then I didn't know where you were and if you needed some time alone." Jim explained, not quite meeting his boyfriend's eyes. 

Leonard put two fingers under Jim's chin, raising it a little and urging Jim to look at him. "That's totally okay, what matters is that I am here now, right?" 

"Right." the captain breathed. He wrapped his arms around the older man and pulled him into a kiss. 

It was kind of like a tradition. After a dangerous mission, after one of them had been kidnapped or been imprisoned they ended up having desperate, hot sex. They just wanted to feel that the other was really alive and well. 

After that they would lay in each others arms, holding onto each other until the would fall asleep. Sometimes, when it was a close call, one of them even started crying into the other's shoulder.

But today was different. 

While kissing, eagerly, desperate and passionately all in once they walked into the bedroom without parting. Only when Jim pulled the doctor's shirt over his head they had to separate. 

Leonard let himself fall onto the bed, ignoring the flash of pain shooting through his lower back and side. He wanted to feel Jim. Wanted to feel alive. To feel safe. To feel home.

Jim quickly undressed down to his underwear. Then, however, he stopped. Spotting the bruise on his boyfriend's side. 

"Are you sure?" the captain asked, unsure again.

Leonard nodded. "Yes. Jim, please, I want you!" he replied. His voice going low and husky, knowing how much Jim loved that. 

It had the desired effect. Jim climbed onto the bed, pulling down the doctor's pants before straddling his waist. Then he bent down and their lips met again in a heated kiss. 

Jim's hands roamed over Leonard's chest. Rolling his nipples gently between his fingers, enough to make the older man gasp. 

Jim could feel his lover getting hard and so he stood up. First pulling his own boxer down, then Leonard's. 

The doctor had whined at the moment of loss but it became a moan when Jim was on him again. Lying on top of him. Cock sliding against cock. He wrapped his arms around Jim, pulling him even closer. 

Leonard had to close his eyes for a moment though, as his action caused pain, but he didn't want to show it. Instead, he concentrated on the pleasure. Jim didn't seem to have noticed. 

They continued like this for a few moments. Just skin on skin, sliding against each other, causing friction and moaning. It was, however, not enough. So Jim sat up, ready to get their lube out of the drawer. But, remembering too late, he steadied himself with a hand on Leonard's prominent bruise. Now the doctor was unable to hold back a sound of pain. 

Jim immediately pulled his hand away, eyes wide. "Shit! I am so sorry Bones!" he apologised.

Leonard only shook his head. " It's okay. Let's just continue." he muttered but it sounded obviously pained. 

After a moment of hesitation, Jim got off from Leonard and lied down beside him. "Tell me, have you even been checked up yet?" 

"Yes. By myself. It's really nothing serious. Just a few bruises. Geoff can take care of that tomorrow." Leonard replied without looking at his boyfriend. 

"Bones," Jim sighed, "I know you hate being a patient but come on wouldn't it have been wiser to let Geoff patch you up so you could enjoy sex without pain?" 

"Maybe." was the muttered answer. 

"So why did you decide against it?" Jim questioned.

The doctor didn't answer, still didn't look at his lover. He nearly seemed embarrassed.

Jim gently ran his fingers through Leonard's hair. "What is it you're not telling me?" he asked, voice soft. 

"I…" Leonard started but then hesitated. He was clearly unsure how to put in words what he wanted to say and also still embarrassed. He looked up at Jim, who smiled encouragingly at him. So the doctor sighed and finally continued:" I just wanted to be with you. After being kidnapped, being beaten up, you are the one to make me feel safe. Or rather, to actually make me realize that I am really safe again." 

Now Jim carefully wrapped his arms around Leonard. "Oh Bones, " he whispered fondly, "I understand you but please, you don't need to go through pain for this. We don't need to have sex. I am quite happy with just holding you. But first thing tomorrow we go to MedBay, okay?" 

Leonard nodded and pressed his face into Jim's shoulder. "Thank you." he muttered. 

"Nothing to thank me for." Jim replied and pressed a kiss into his boyfriend's hair. 


End file.
